herofandomcom-20200223-history
Videl
Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in the Funimation dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She is also the love interest of Gohan (later wife), and together they have a daughter named Pan. She is voiced by Yūko Minaguchi and Shino Kakinuma in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kara Edwards, Susan Huber and Brina Palencia in the English version of the anime. Appearance Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned (pale-skinned in the anime) young child and young woman of below average height with a slender frame, yet has an athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally has low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning how to fly with help from Gohan. At the beginning of the "World Tournament" Saga, she cuts her hair into a shorter, more-tomboyish style after Gohan makes a remark about preferring girls with shorter hair. In the "End of 'Z'" Saga, her hair resembles a bob cut with bangs running down both sides. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reaches down to her shoulders and is held in place with a red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and is done up in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl wears a white t-shirt with tight spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black fingerless gloves, green boots and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learns how to fly, she wears a white tank top, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short-shorts, black fingerless gloves and yellow boots. In the beginning of both the Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: Second Coming, she retains this outfit, though her black spandex short-shorts are replaced with black capri pants and her yellow boots are replaced with pink and white sneakers. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, and for the majority of the "Majin Buu" Saga, she wears white pants, a navy t-shirt with "FIGHT" printed on it in red, an orange long-sleeved undershirt, orange boots and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large purple hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her "Majin Buu" Saga outfit, only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reaches her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red jacket and a red mini skirt with her hair grown out. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to full-length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the "Battle of the Gods" Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil's face printed on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the "Resurrection of 'F'" saga, she sports a plain red dress with her current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically as she evolved from being a rebellious teenage tomboy into Gohan's loving wife, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow t-shirt underneath, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, a brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the "Shadow Dragons" Saga, her t-shirt from her main outfit is now pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her childhood attire is a purple long-sleeved shirt with a teddy bear's face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years, she wears a white shirt with tight black spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hairclips. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears on her pigtails during the "Great Saiyaman" Saga actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her, they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and Mr. Satan was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift from her mother to remember her by. Videl found her mother's hairpieces while cleaning out the house. Because she had long hair at the time, she wore them in pigtails as a tribute to her mother. This shocked Hercule as his daughter now really resembled her mother a lot more. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably Personality Videl is a tough and tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. She was also crafty enough to get Gohan to accidentally reveal he was Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail him. She is also a competitive fighter as she blackmailed Gohan in order to get him to enter the tournament as she wanted to fight him after seeing his abilities and deduced he was the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament champion due to sharing the same surname, though she also demanded he teach her how to fly to ensure it would be a fair fight, which also shows she was not fooled by her father's claims that such techniques were simple tricks. Despite her and Chi-Chi's similar personalities, she did not get along with Gohan's mother at first, which was made worse by Chi-Chi's assumption that Videl and Gohan were dating, to both her and Gohan's embarrassment and denial, though after spending time with him she started to take a liking to him and his family. When Gohan suggests she cut her hair short, Videl blushes a bit, thinking Gohan prefers girls with short hair, but Gohan obliviously states that it's for practical reasons, since short hair would be better in a fight, she screams that her hair is her business and flies off, though she ultimately decides to follow his sound advice, much to Gohan's utter confusion. Due to being unaware of Goku's death, she mistakenly assumed that his father was estranged from his family until Gohan explained the fact that his father was dead and had returned to life for the tournament, which ironically was the result of her convincing Gohan to enter. Videl herself was understandably shocked by this and various other odd occurrences during the tournament, though she eventually became used to these things over the course of the Majin Buu conflict. After blackmailing Gohan to entering the tournament and teaching her how to fly (using ki energy), she starts to fall in love with him for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and the mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she's very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh and more soft, kind and gentle like her mother, Miguel, to her daughter, Pan, as a mother. Videl shares her frustrations over her father's arrogance and overprotective nature after the death of her mother to Gohan, whose mother, Chi-Chi, stopped him from training with his father as a child and made him study for long periods of time. She later admits that she's falling in love with Gohan, as she sees him as a shy and strong person after he turns Super Saiyan 2 at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is one of the strongest fighters from outside Son Goku's circle of friends. She slowly falls in love with Son Gohan, even more when she learns that he is the one who defeated Perfect Cell. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left-handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. However in "Take Flight Videl!", and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Despite being a honest person, Videl is quick to forgive those she considers her friends and family, like forgiving Gohan and her father Mr. Satan for deceiving her for so long. Biography Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along and she meets his family and friends in the "World Tournament" Saga) and she misses her mother, who passed away from a heart virus (the same disease that would later almost end Goku's life) sometime after giving birth to her. Since Videl was still a baby, she was raised by her father until she reached her teenage years. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan). In the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using blackmail. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z-Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead (having been killed by Cell during the Cell Games) as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z-Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine (destroyed by Vegeta) to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich, a gigantic man who her father had beaten at the previous World Tournament. Videl uses her speed to gain the upper hand at first, even sending Spopovich's neck spinning 180 degrees. However, Spopovich instantly repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head and pushes down on it, intending to crush her skull like a watermelon. Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, tells his ally to let Videl go. Spopovich does so and sends her flying out of the ring with a single kick. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired 11-year-old boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan" (In DBZ Kai, she says that she'll miss him). She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's disappearance after his battle with Majin Buu, causing her to break down in tears and confess her love for him. While everyone presumes that Gohan has perished, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive, which turns out to be true as he is on the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and the Supreme Kai. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan succeeded in convincing Majin Buu to change his ways, only for his work to be undone by two bandits who shot at him and Majin Buu. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else on the lookout, is murdered when Buu uses his Rapid Fire Transfiguration Beam attack to turn them into chocolate and eat them. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once-evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. Unfortunately for Videl, Gohan is later killed when Kid Buu blows up the Earth with his Planet Buster Bomb attack. After she and Gohan are both restored to life by Goku and Dende's wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls, Videl is happy at seeing Gohan again, saying that she has been worried sick about him. When Goku and the others return, she spots and happily greets her father, who happily embraces her and brings new guests Bee and Good Buu, who Videl is shocked to see until her father explains he is now on their side. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyawoman, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she had previously dismissed as ridiculous. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Abo and Kado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka. End of 'Z' Saga During the ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Videl eventually married Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the ''Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. Baby Saga Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water and is saved by SSJ4 Goku from a rampaging Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Super 17 Saga One year later, during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight alongside the Z-Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragons Saga With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she soon learns of the constant misuse of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they watch Goku and Vegeta battle the final Shadow Dragon, Omega Shenron. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. 100 years later, both Videl and Gohan have passed away as their daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is revealed to be the last surviving Z-Fighter. Power Manga and Anime Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. According to Gohan, she had already surpassed her father even before she began learning to use ki. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts after Gohan trained her, she has little control over them. Her fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then use their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum. Despite being powerful by humans standards, and possessing some degree of enhanced strength relative to normal people, like her father, Videl has not trained to the degree of the Z Warriors, and is not even near Krillin, Yamcha or Master Roshi's level (all three of which are entirely human). As proof of this, Videl cannot tolerate high-speed flight, and a single bullet is capable of inflicting heavy damage, if not lethal, depending on the area shot. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Second Coming, Videl manages to put up a decent fight against Super Saiyan Broly, though she is ultimately no match for the Legendary Super Saiyan and is knocked unconscious, though like Krillin, she managed to survived her encounter. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, she and Great Saiyaman work together to deal with the zombies invading Earth due to Janemba's actions in Other World. However it should be noted most of the undead were weak enough that even her father had little trouble fighting them. As the Great Saiyawoman, Videl is capable of working in coordination with the Great Saiyaman to combat criminals and threats as shown in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. However, she is no match for more powerful entities like Hirudegarn. Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, during the Fusion Reborn story, Gohan believes Videl to be strong enough to aid him in battle against Cui and Salza, without any worry that she may be hurt. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Videl's ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Videl's ability to use Ki Blast is better, as she can fire standard ki blasts, chargeable ki blasts, and is capable of performing the Energy Barrage techniques, Consecutive Energy Blast as a Super Skill and Full Power Energy Blast Volley as an Ultimate Skill. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Videl is shown to be finally capable of firing an Energy Wave, in the form of a Full Power Energy Wave which appears as one of her Ultimate Skills in her Natade Village Traditional Costume 1 Skillset. However, despite this newfound ability as well as her ability to fire standard ki blasts, she is one of the few characters in Xenoverse 2 who cannot perform a Charged Ki Blast (a new gameplay mechanic in Xenoverse 2 that lets characters fire chargeable ki blasts), indicating her ki manipulation abilities are still far from perfect in Xenoverse 2. Through her customizable skillset she can utilize techniques like the Kamehameha and her daughter's Maiden Blast skill, which provides further evidence that her ki manipulation abilities are advanced enough to perform those techniques. Additionally she demonstrates the ability to utilize hypnotic dancing skill Dancing Para Para (which she can utilize via customization as well), showing she has some aptitude for hypnosis. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Videl (as the Great Saiyawoman) is capable of performing powerful ki based techniques originally used by her daughter Pan, such as Maiden Burst and Maiden Blast. Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight – The ability to with the use of ki.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Eagle Kick – First, Videl hits her opponent three times causing moderate damage. She then performs a knee strike, then a left-legged front kick, and finally a right-legged roundhouse kick that sends the opponent away, with an enormous amount of damage inflicted. *Kick-Slap – First, Videl points her finger forward and says "That's what I'm talking about!" as she jumps up and roundhouse kicks the opponent. Then, she both side and roundhouse kicks the opponent before front kicking them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. *Videl Rush – As she says "You're persistent!", Videl charges at the opponent and hook kicks them in the face. Then, she turns around and elbows the opponent before backing away and moving back in to deliver a powerful barrage of punches in their stomach. Finally, Videl elbows and uppercuts the opponent before shouting, "End of the line!" as she knees the opponent in the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage. *First Strike – First, Videl says "How about..." and charges at the opponent shouting "...this!". Then, she delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face inflicting a high amount of damage. *Falcon Rush – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the Budokai series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Head Scissors Rush – As she says "No holding back this time!", Videl kicks the opponent, grabs the opponent's head with her legs, and throws them back. Next, she delivers an elbow hit to their back. Finally, Videl delivers a sweep kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. *Desperado Rush – Videl rushes at the opponent and performs two kicks. Then she flips in the air and kicks the opponent hard in the face, inflicting a high amount of damage. *Diamond Throw – An attack used by Videl against Broly, where she throws a gem she had collected earlier to distract him. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *Hawk Arrow – One of Videl's rush techniques in the Budokai series. Great Saiyaman 2 also uses the technique under the name Justice Hawk. *Leopard Shoot – Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *Bear Blow Through – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. *Videl's Close Call – A team attack where Gohan comes to save her in the Budokai series. *High Power Rush – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *Hi-Tension – One of Videl's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi. *Super Unyielding Spirit – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Justice Rush 2 – One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Justice Finishing Pose 2 – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Justice Judgment – A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyaman 2 with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Afterimage Strike – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Also used by her as Great Saiyaman 2. *Slash Drop – A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Trick Move – Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Trick Shoot – Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Triple Crush – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Kamehameha - A move that she can learn from Goku in Super Dragon Ball Z, she also uses it as Great Saiyawoman in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X's Kamehameha Mode. In Xenoverse 2, the Kamehameha Super Skill can be added to Videl's custom skillset via partner customization. *Destructo Disc - A move that she can learn from Krilin in Super Dragon Ball Z. *Justice Phoenix – Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyaman 2 in Infinite World. *Afterimage Technique - Use by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to Videl. *Energy Shot - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Videl in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. *Dynamite Kick - Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. *Rolling Hercule Punch - Her father's Megaton class punching technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. *Miracle Knee! - Her father's signature evasive technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Evasive Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. *Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Ultimate Skill in the Xenoverse series. *Rolling Bullet - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as an Evasive Skill in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to her Great Saiyaman 2 persona. *Spread Shot Retreat - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used in the Xenoverse series as an Evasive Skill. In Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Videl's custom skillset via Partner Customization. *Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Videl's palm and by far Videl's strongest ki-based attacks which appears as one of her Ultimate Skills in her Natade Village Traditional Costume 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *Meteor Crash - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *Meteor Strike - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *Justice Rush - One of Videl's rush strike Super Skills in the Xenoverse series which is used by Videl and her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. *Justice Combination - Videl and her alter-ego's Ultimate Skill rush strike in the Xenoverse series. *Energy Charge - A ki charging technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *Full Power Charge - An advanced ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Energy Charge used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse. *Rise to Action - A Super Skill where Videl smacks her cheeks to reinvigorate herself in order to recover stamina. One of Videl's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *Charged Ki Wave - A Super Skill where Videl uses her ki to recover stamina. One of Videl's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *Justice Finishing Pose - The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *Maiden Blast -This technique can be added to Videl's customizable skillset via partner customization in Xenoverse 2. *Super Guard - A defensive technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *Super Back Jump - An evasive backward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in the Xenoverse series. *Super Front Jump - An evasive forward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in the Xenoverse series. *Dancing Parapara - This technique can be added to Videl's customizable skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization in Xenoverse 2. *Prepare to be Punished - This technique can be added to Videl's customizable skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization in Xenoverse 2. *Speed Up - One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Maiden's Rage - One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. This attack is name Maiden Blast in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Maiden's Burst - One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Cheer - Support attack damage boost. One of Great Saiyaman 2's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Mood Maker - Team Ki Orbs +1 by order. One of Great Saiyaman 2's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Fusion - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Videl can perform several types of Fusion. *EX-Fusion - The two users must both be wearing Metamo-Rings, and then perform the Fusion Dance. *Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team (outside the main story), Videl can fuse with five other people to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion initiated by Videl (or Great Saiyaman 2) herself, the result with be a female Earthling Ultra Fusion. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūko Minaguchi, Shino Kakinuma (Super Collaboration Special, Battle of Gods special edition and DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Moneca Stori **Funimation dub: Kara Edwards (most media), Susan Huber (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) **Blue Water dub: Jennifer Holder **Bang Zoom! dub: Erika Harlacher *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Carola Vázquez, Monica Manjarrez (DBZ, ep. 200 only) **European Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos *Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan *Italian dub: Cinzia Massironi, Federica De Bortoli *Portuguese: **European Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DBZ), Joana Castro (DBS) **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Melissa Garcia *German dub: Anna Carlsson *Hungarian dub: Anita Böhm *Catalan dub: Eva Lluch (DBZ), Rosa Guillén (DBGT) *Polish dub: Monika Kwiatkowska (DBZ movies 12 and 13), Magdalena Herman-Urbańska (DBS) *Albanian dub: Anisa Dervishi *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier (most media), Annabelle Roux (episodes 203 to 213 of DBZ), Jennifer Fauveau (DBZ Kai onwards) Trivia *Her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan. *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references. *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan. However, in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually her father's ringname and his real name is "Mark". *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering in episode 216, there is a sign nearby saying "Bidel" with a "B". In later episodes, another sign is shown saying "Beedel". *In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". *Videl and her mother-in-law, Chi-Chi, have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful martial artists (though not as strong as their Saiyan husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, both were raised by their wealthy fathers, and their mothers never appear in the manga or anime series. *Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). *Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice. *Videl's favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad. *Videl's favorite vehicle is an air bike. *Despite her and her father's names being based on Satanic traits, the two are actually quite heroic and love justice. *She and her brother-in-law, Goten, share the same voice actresses in the English dub by Funimation and the French dub. *While her fate is unknown in Future Trunks' timeline (not counting Dragon Ball Super, in which she was either killed by Goku Black and Future Zamasu or erased from existence by Future Zeno), in Xenoverse 2 if the Future Warrior's mentor is Future Gohan, and they talk to Mr. Satan, he asks what is the deal with him and Future Videl in that timeline. *Videl's new haircut and pale skin color are similar to that of Fasha, one of Bardock's teammates. *Videl was either born in Age 756 (according to the manga) or Age 757 (according to the Super Perfect Guide for the anime). *Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 18 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 28 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. ** It should be noted, however, that Gohan is physically one year older than he should be due to spending a year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, thus they would both be physically the same age even in the manga due to the time differential, allowing Gohan to leap ahead in age by one year. Thus the anime would be accurate based on their physical ages and may have even taken that fact into account. External links * http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Videl Navigation Category:Female Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Retired Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Superheroes Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Liars Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Tragic Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Lethal Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Control Freaks Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version